


Interrogation Game

by goldenteaset



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Archer is most unhelpful, F/M, Flirting, Interrogation, Lancer has too much time (and ribbons) on his hands, Light Bondage, Ribbons, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin comes home from a very long day to find Lancer practically gift-wrapped and blabbing on about secrets he'll never tell.</p>
<p>Whether she just received an outlet for stress relief or more stress is up for debate. At least Archer's amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation Game

**Author's Note:**

> One of my other, longer fics wasn't going so well, so I wrote this short ficlet to at least have one thing done. It wound up being more fade-to-black than expected, but perhaps that's for the best.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night.

Tohsaka Rin tries and fails to take in the scene before her. Any problems she may have had during the day, be it school or the increasingly complicated Holy Grail War, have been forcibly shelved for the time being.

Her living room has become a perverted place.

“No matter what you do to me, I’ll never talk,” Lancer says boldly, his arms tied by red ribbons behind his back.

Through the telepathic link, Rin can hear Archer laughing under his breath and relaxing on the roof. _Some help_ you _are._

Archer’s snort echoes through her mind. _You have things under control. And I can keep watch from here._

Lancer rolls his hips in a manner clearly meant to be enticing. It’s dangerously close to succeeding. “My body may be at your disposal, but I’ll never tell my secrets!”  

More ribbons have tied his blue-clad legs to one of Rin’s white couches, and the top half of his skintight bodysuit has been artistically ripped to show off his chest. His hair is unbound, giving him a tussled, wild look that suits him. The chandelier above casts warm light on beads of sweat trailing sensually down his belly.

Rin forces her eyes to focus on Lancer’s face. “…Lancer, what are you _doing_ here?”

Lancer looks more pleased than he has any right to be. “My Master didn’t have anything for me to do, and since I don’t have to kill you, I came to have fun.”

“Did you tie yourself up? And if so, wouldn’t losing circulation be the _opposite_ of fun?”

“They’re not _that_ tight, don’t worry!” Lancer grins and illustrates the point by lightly lifting both legs with ease, even while the ribbons are still tied securely. “The knots are easy to untie, and I can cut them with Gae Bolg no problem. No hazards here!”

_Aside from property damage and stress_ , Rin thinks, but doesn’t say aloud. “And what’s all that about ‘never talking’? At least let me in on the game before you drag me into playing.”

Lancer looks eager to explain. “It’s an interrogation game. You’ll try to get a secret out of me through your body—but _not_ who my Master is, though, that’s off-limits—and I’ll try to distract you with _my_ body.”

Rin’s eyebrows rise. “I see there’s no way to win _or_ lose. I thought you were all about winning?”

“I’m all about _fun_ , kid. What about you? Interested?”

Rin folds her arms across her chest in thought, then smiles and heads to the kitchen. “Let’s think about it over tea. I’ll help you drink.”

“With your mouth?” Lancer calls cheerily.

“Don’t push it, Lancer!”

In the end, the tea is delicious, the game is as fun as Rin had suspected, and she _does_ get a secret out of Lancer after all: riddles are the easiest way to turn him on.

Despite the fun, Rin still orders Lancer to clean up the mess he made. On the rooftop, Archer chuckles wryly to himself as the sun sets below the trees. 


End file.
